Gags (Tag Team Racing)
"Gags" are clips in Crash Tag Team Racing that feature Crash partaking in various activities. While some of these gags do kill, they are not Die-O-Ramas because Crash is not being killed in these clips. List of Gags 1. Mr. Big Shot Location: Park Drone scrubbing the cannon in Mystery Island. Crash holds a lit torch to the cannon's fuse, which then runs to the cannon and makes it shoot the Park drone scrubbing it to the wall on the other side of the water. The drone then falls to the ground. 2. Rocket Man Location: Park Drone scrubbing the underside of a rocket in Astro Land. Crash flips up a protective cover before stepping onto an ignition switch. The rocket begins to move and the Park Drone scrubbing the rocket has a look of dismay before the rocket's takeoff incinerates everything except the drone's feet. 3. Heavy Weight Location: Park Drone standing by a button in Tomb Town. Crash presses a button and the Park Drone is squashed by an Egyptian-esque statue of Ebenezer Von Clutch falling down. The statue's head then rolls off. 4. Take a Spin Location: Park Drone strapped to a colorful wheel attached to a pole in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash scratches his head as he looks at the wheel before going up to it and giving it a casual spin. The wheel makes one complete rotation as Crash watches and gets an idea as he giggles mischievously. He then raises his arms and a leg which makes the drone panic before Crash pushes down with all his strength, which makes the wheel spin really fast and break off of the pole before crashing somewhere. Crash then looks to the camera with a shrug. 5. Falling Fairy Location: Rope attached to a Park Drone dressed up as a fairy in Happily Ever Faster. Crash severs a line of rope holding up a Park Drone, causing him to come crashing to the ground. He then looks at Crash with dismay. 6. Fusion Fun Location: Near the entrance to Rings of Uranus in Astro Land. Crash pushes a button that forces two Park Drones in a chamber to merge together. The creation is a larger Park Drone that has multiple body parts and an echoed voice. Crash pushes the button again and separates them. 7. Love Tester Location: Love tester machine near Doctor Neo Cortex & Nina Cortex in the Midway. Crash activates the a love tester machine, which ends by ending on a big heart, which pleases Crash. While he's not looking, it drops down one to show two broken hearts, which leaves Crash upset. 8. N. Gin Pancake Location: N. Gin near the start working on the Zwergauto in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. As N. Gin is working on the vehicle, Crash grabs a nearby lever, looks at the screen mischievously, and then pushes the lever forward. The vehicle then proceeds to fall down and flatten N. Gin. 9. Photo Booth Location: Photo booth near the Tomb Town entrance in the Midway. Crash runs into a photo booth, where he proceeds to have many photos of himself taken. The photos are: Crash flexing a muscle, with his arm completely sagging; Crash showing off a six-pack; Crash showing off his teeth; and Crash showing off his underwear, which is white boxers with red hearts. 10. Tummy Ache Location: Park Drone near the entrance to Once Upon a Tire in Happily Ever Faster. Crash stands by a Park Drone who is near a barrel of apples. The sign on the apples indicates that they are poisonous. Crash has a mischievous idea to feed a poisoned apple to the Park Drone, so he grabs one of the apples and holds it generously to the Drone. The Park Drone happily takes the apple and eats it, only to end up with sever stomach pains. As Crash watches mischievously, the Park Drone goes to use the nearby toilet. 11. Shark Bait Location: Switch near the pirate ship in Mystery Island. Crash pulls a level that causes a bridge several Park Drones are on to collapse. The drones fall into the water and are eaten by sharks, much to Crash's pleasure. 12. Fusion Fun 2 Location: Near the entrance to Rings of Uranus in Astro Land. Crash pushes a button that forces a Park Drone and a camel to merge together. The creation is a paranoid and chattering N. Gin. Crash pushes the button again and separates them. The Park Drone looks to the camel and then back towards the camera while making a surprised sound. Category:Crash Tag Team Racing